What do I have to do
by roselyn13
Summary: Even though it isn't that popular of a couple Leo and Reyna is one of my favorite pairings. This is a song fiction to "What do I have to do" by Ross Lynch and R5. I hope you enjoy it!


**A/N: This song is What do I have to do** **by Ross Lynch and R5 (yes, I watch Austin and Ally) I do not own the song or Percy Jackson.**

**Leo's POV**

_**Listen, **_

_**You've got them all hypnotized**_

_**Dragging them round by the eyes**_

Wherever she go all the boys in camp stare at her. He wasn't sure if it was her beauty, unattainableness, or just the fact that she was praetor. Whatever it was that caused them to stare he hated it. It wasn't that having other boys crushing on her made Leo less desirable, not that it was possible. He just didn't like the fact that he had more competition. For him Jason was still a competitor, even though he made it clear he liked Piper, Reyna still held out hope.

_**They line up shoulder to shoulder**_

_**Like dominoes, you keep knocking them over**_

Almost any boy in camp would be really happy to date you but you turn them all down. It's like after one failure you gave up on love. I don't know much about love (or organic life forms) but I know you just have to keep trying until you get it right.

_**And all them fools got diamond rings just waiting for you**_

_**And I can't fool myself but we both know it's true**_

_**'Cause you walk into the room, girl you know you got it**_

_**Baby look around, you got a lot of options**_

_**What do I have to do?**_

_**What do I have to do?**_

If you would just look around you could see all the options you have. But even with all the other admirers you've kept your eyes on the prize, Jason. What does he have that I don't? What do I have to do to get you to notice me (besides blowing up Rome). Because if being more like Jason is the solution I can do that.

_**You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace**_

_**Falling on my knees, baby, losing balance**_

_**What do I have to do? O-ooh**_

_**To be the lady's choice**_

_**Oh, oh yeah**_

You walk around New Rome like you own it, every time you pass by I can't help but compare you to a queen. It's funny that she's so much like a queen because that's what her name means in spanish. Reyna.

_**Your lips got me wondering why**_

_**I'm tangled in lame pick up lines **_

When I talk to her I alway manage to say something wrong. Whether I insult her or just say something stupid it never ends well for me. I end up tangling all my pick up lines, making them sound even lamer than before.

_**Something is taking over (Something is taking over)**_

_**You got my heart set on roller coaster**_

When ever I'm around her its like something has taken my normal self and now I'm reduced to a pathetic mess. I'm going up and down and my heart feels like it's going to fly right out of my chest.

_**I'm chasing you around**_

_**You got your leash on me too **_

_**I wish I could pull myself but we both know it's true**_

_**'Cause you walk into the room, girl you know you got it**_

_**Baby look around, you got a lot of options**_

_**What do I have to do?**_

_**What do I have to do?**_

_**You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace**_

_**Falling on my knees, baby, losing balance**_

When I see her I get so nervous I feel like I could lose my balance. None of my other many, many crushes made me feel like this. Whats so different about her? Why does she have such a powerful effect on me.

_**What do I have to do? O-ooh**_

_**See I will fly you to Paris, I'll even learn the language**_

_**Vous avez de très beaux yeaux**_

_**Ooh, so beautiful **_

_**Climb the Eiffel Tower**_

_**Touch the moon and call it ours, yeah**_

_**'Cause it never shines as bright as you**_

What do I have to do to make you like me? I would fly you to paris on the Argo II, we could go up the Eiffel Tower, and do all that romantic stuff girls like. If you wanted I would even look at the moon and stars and do the corny thing about how you shine brighter than any of them.

_**When you walk into the room, I never had a chance**_

I should know by now that all my crushes never work out. I wish Aphrodite would just take pity on me for once. But I never had a chance, and I knew that as soon as I saw you.

_**Tell me, what do I have to do? (What do I have to do?)**_

_**What do I have to do? **_

_**'Cause you walk into the room, girl you know you got it**_

_**Baby look around, you got a lot of options**_

_**What do I have to do?**_

_**What do I have to do?**_

_**You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace**_

_**Falling on my knees, baby, losing balance**_

_**What do I have to do? O-ooh**_

_**To be the lady's choice**_

_**Oooooh**_


End file.
